


Kiss Cam Shenanigans

by LyaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyaStark/pseuds/LyaStark
Summary: The one where Arya is rescued from a humiliating encounter with a kiss cam by a blue haired stranger.





	Kiss Cam Shenanigans

Arya didn’t want to kiss Elmar Frey. In fact, she hoped she never saw him again after this “date” – if sitting next to someone at a baseball game and barely talking to them could even be called a date – was finally over. But that fucking kiss cam wouldn’t leave them alone.

In between showing actual couples who played along and kissed for the camera, the kiss cam kept zeroing in on Arya and Elmar, plastering the image of them sitting awkwardly next to each other framed by a pink heart on the massive jumbotron.

The first time it happened, her only thought was that he better not even _think_ of trying to kiss her. Before this, they had only seen each other at Christmas parties, barbeques, and celebrations their families held through the years. They hardly knew each other beyond their names. The only reason they went on this date at all was because they were around the same age and that made her mom and his dad decide that they would make a cute couple. Arya only agreed to get her mom off her back and because he had pretty good seats to the game. That didn’t mean she was about to let him put those thin, dry lips on her, though.

But there was no need to fear. Elmar was too focused on his phone, arguing with his billion brothers, cousins, uncles, nephews, and in-laws over some Facebook chat to pay attention to what was happening around them.

The second time, Arya told herself it was stupid to feel any amount of embarrassment at Elmar not making a single move on her, even as thousands of people laughed at them. She would not be that poor girl in the Best of Kiss Cam videos trying to catch her boyfriend’s attention, while he shrugged her off and kept messing around on his phone.

Then it happened a third time.

“Oh for fuck sake!” Arya cried, glaring at Elmar, who was typing frantically.

“It could be worse,” an amused voice to her left said. She turned to look at her blue haired neighbor. The dark blue eyes that matched his hair were bright from laughter. “You might actually have to kiss that weasel. He’s not your boyfriend, is he?”

“ _Hell_ no.”

“Maybe you should tell him to kiss his phone the next time the camera comes around.”

“Next time that camera comes around, I’m dumping my pop on him and that phone,” she replied.

She didn’t, though. Arya simply gave the camera the finger and it moved on.

“Whoever’s running the cam is has it out for me,” she announced.

Arya pictured Sansa and Jeyne as they were in middle school, sitting in the control room, picking her and Elmar out in the crowd again and again, snickering all the while over how ugly, horsefaced Arya couldn’t get her own date to kiss her or even look up from his phone. Imagining something that ridiculous was even more stupid than being embarrassed at not being kissed by the creepy guy her mother pressured her to date. She was an adult now in sophomore year of college. None of that mattered anymore.

Abruptly, the blue haired man held out his hand to her. “I’m Aegon.”

She took his hand and shook it, still staring forward. “I’m Arya.”

“Good to meet you, Arya. Can I kiss you?”

Arya whipped her head in his direction. Was he serious? The way he raised his eyebrows, grinning said that he was. Arya tried and failed to fight the smile that tugged at her lips.

She shrugged with what she hoped was nonchalance. “Might as well.”

Aegon laughed and leaned in to fit his mouth to hers. It was chaste and quick, but it was enough to turn the laughter in to hoots and whistles.

They both glanced over at Elmar to see how he was taking it. While his thin mouth twisted in frustration over a non-existent chin, the Frey family concerns he was so engrossed in hadn’t given him time to worry over what his date might be doing.

“Do you think he’ll notice if I kiss you again?” Aegon asked.

“He wouldn’t notice if we had sex in his lap,” Arya said.

“Wanna try that next?”

Arya shoved his arm, laughing. “Shut up.”

Then she kissed him again. If only to shut him up, she told herself.


End file.
